Recently, there have been widely used portable information terminal devices having touch panels. Since some portable information devices allow electronic books to be browsed, there is a need to computerize bound books. For this reason, some image reading apparatuses have a function of reading a bound original such as a book in a double-page spread state. Those image reading apparatuses read an original in a double-page spread state (a double-page spread original), and then generate an electronic file based on image data of the read original.
For example, JP2005-269095A describes an image reading apparatus for reading books. The image reading apparatus employs technique of reading a double-page spread original and separately performing image correction on an image of a right page and an image of a left page.